Army of the Abyss
by Zerogo
Summary: The Dino Rangers have a lot more then Mesogog to worry about when supernatural creatures called Hellspawn start turning Reefside into a city of demons. Will include other Ranger teams later on.
1. Part 1

**Army of the Abyss**

**Summary: **The Dino Rangers have a lot more then Mesogog to worry about when supernatural creatures called Hellspawn start turning Reefside into a city of demons.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_--News Report--_

**Chapter 1**

Trent stumbled back against the wall using it to support his body, "Wait a minute...this...isn't...funny..." He then crashed onto the ground, head first into a muddy puddle and demorphing in the process.

The mysterious figure walked up to Trent's body and placed a foot on his head to keep Trent's head in the puddle, "Odd, isn't it. When the body receives a traumatic shock...sometimes the most curious non sequiturs just pop out..... No. It isn't funny. Not at all. And here's another unfunny matter, you weren't worth my time. You...with all your precious training..I thought you might actually make things difficult for me. But such was not the case."

Trent struggled to get free but couldn't.

"Very well, then...I give you your life. My research indicates that you're a friend of Oliver."

The mysterious figure turned his back to Trent and started to walk away from him into the darkness, "Let him know, that he would be well-advised to stay out of my way."

Trent pulled himself up, "Wait...I'm not....not through with you...yet..."

The figure turned his head and glared at Trent, "Stop you're frightening me. HA HA HA HA HA!" and then walked off, disappearing into the darkness of the alley.

Trent sunk to his knees holding the arrow wound in his arm, "Keep...keep talking, Trent...don't pass out...ohhhh...god it...it hurts...HELP! HEELLLPPPP! Oh...right...no one comes...when you shout that...FIRE! FIRE! FI... "

Just then Trent noticed another figure in the darkness approaching him, he squinted his eyes to try and make out whom it was, "If this is...another enemy...I am so dead."

Kira ran up to Trent, "Trent! I got your message. What happened? Who did this?"

Before he could answer any of the questions, Trent passed out in Kira's arms.

----------

Tommy, Kira, Ethan and Conner stood outside Trent's room at the hospital. The doctor motioned to show that they could come in and see him; "He is going to be fine, he has a broken rib, and it punctured his left lung. We had to perform a minor operation to patch it up and drain the blood. He'll be out of action for a while though, until the rib knits. The bleeding has stopped, and x-rays indicate no other permanent damage. The arrow went into him with almost surgical precision."

Kira breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling Trent?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine Dr. O, just a bit sore. When are they going to let me go home?"

The doctor smiled at everyone in the room, "Not till tomorrow, just standard procedure. We want to keep an eye on you for 24 hours. The police will want to ask you some questions, but will need an adult to be present. They think it might have something to do with the White Ranger attacks. Hopefully the Power Rangers can stop him." Everyone except the doctor started to look at different parts of the room trying to avoid eye contact with the doctor.

Tommy coughed, "I'll stay with Trent. We still can't get a hold of his father, Anton."

The doctor smiled again and left, "I'll tell the police officers on my way out."

Kira, sitting next to Trent's bed watched the doctor leave and then turned her attention back to her secret crush, "So who did this to you?"

Trent lowered his head, "I don't know who he was. I got a letter, in my civilian identity. The envelope was addressed to me, but the contents to the White Ranger. How he knew, I don't know. Anyway, the letter said that he wanted to tip me off about a big scheme Mesogog had planned and told me where to meet him.

I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I waited there alone, and then suddenly from the shadows he came at me. Something warned me not to play around with him, so I fired some laser arrows at him. He caught one, and threw it back, like a blur. I couldn't have done it faster. He called himself Shirakumo, and he said that Dr. O should stay out of his way."

Everyone looked at Tommy, who shrugged his shoulders, "I can't remember anyone by that name. Look, don't worry about it. When I get back to the lab I'll do some research and see what I come up with…I'm just going to get a coffee, I'll be right back."

Ethan nudged Conner, "We best get back to Hayley's."

Conner looked at Ethan confused, "Why?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck, "Well with Trent off work, I promised Hayley that we'd cover for him." and then Ethan ran off out of the room

Conner stared at the fleeing Ethan, "WHAT! I'VE GOT PRACTICE!" and then chased after his friend.

Trent smirked at the antics of Conner and Ethan, then looked at Kira and held her hand, "Thanks for saving me. If you didn't find me when you did, I don't think I would have lasted much longer."

Kira tried to stop herself from blushing but failed, "I would have done that for anyone. I care about what happens to you, after all you're a close friend."

Trent's smile faded and he removed his hand from Kira's when she said the word friend, "I best get this police questions over and done with."

----------

The pavement leading to Hayley's Cyberspace was fairly dark. The few streetlights in the area offered very little light in the winter darkness, as Conner and Ethan walked through.

"So?"

Conner looked at Ethan, "So what?"

Ethan sighed, "You and Krista, that's what. I know you two are secretly dating."

"But...but how did you find out?"

Ethan smirked, "Conner, look..."

"Out, the word you're looking for."

Conner span around and caught the sword blade before it could make contact with him, "And the word I'm looking for is road kill, which is what you're gonna be."

"My, my what a big mouth you are. Let's see how chatty you are with my special gas infesting your lungs." Just then out of the sword handle, some gas was sprayed into Conner's mouth. As Conner stumbled back grabbing his throat, Shirakumo kicked him in the face, "As I thought. My studies are correct. Your powers stem from concentration, scramble that and your useless."

Ethan shoulder barged Shirakumo knocking him away from Conner, "Get away from him!" As Shirakumo got up, raised his arm to morph, "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

Shirakumo laughed as the Blue Ranger got into a fighting stance, "Hmm, I just hope you put up more of a fight then that white one." Shirakumo raised his sword as it started to glow yellow and then pointed it out Ethan. A laser beam shot out hitting Ethan, making him fall to the ground.

Shirakumo grabbed Ethan's arm, "Fool!" and then flipped him into the air and crashing back into the ground. Ethan managed to get up on his feet in time for Shirakumo to strike him with his sword. Ethan span away from Shirakumo trying to get some distance between him and Shirakumo. "Don't tell me that's the best you've got blue ranger?" Shirakumo then created another laser and fired it at Ethan sending him flying again.

Ethan shot back up and pulled out his Thunder Max Blaster and fired but Shirakumo reflected the shots back so they hit him, sending him back to the ground, "Damn, must remember never to do that again."

Shirakumo approached Ethan's body, grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up to look at him, "Pathetic!" Shirakumo raised his sword to deliver the final blow but was interrupted by police sirens.

"Oh. Sirens. The constabulary. Fitting, I suppose. The superheroes saved by the mundane police force. I'll deal with you two later."

----------

**A week later**

_-- Last nights attack on three teens in Blue Bay Harbor brings the number of victims to 6. Once again the Governor's office asks that civilians avoid going out in public at night until the police have caught the suspect. --_

"You sure your alright?"

"I'm fine Kira. My arm's just a little stiff."

"What about Ethan and I? We got beaten up."

Kira glared at Conner, "Conner you only got a cut lip and a bad cough from the gas. Hardly worth worrying about."

"That's not the point. (Sighs) I'm off to get a coke."

Conner went straight to the counter to get a drink, "Just a coke please, Hayley. You haven't seen Dr. O, have you?" Hayley handed Conner his drink and grinned at Conner, knowing why Conner wanted to know the location of Tommy, "Still haven't handed your science coursework in." Conner shook his head as he walked off to join his friends again.

"I don't know who you are or where you're from but I JUST KICKED YOUR VIRTUAL BUTT!" By now Ethan was standing up in front of his laptop arms in the air celebrating, but stopped once he realized everyone was staring at him, "What?" Ethan shrugged his shoulders and sat back down.

"What was that about Ethan?"

Just then Conner sat down, "Way to go Trent, now he won't shut up for hours about whatever game he's playing."

Conner's bracelet flashed and beeped, "Saved by the beep." Conner moved off to an empty booth by the side and took a quick glance at Ethan trying to explain what makes the Street Fighter series so great to Kira and Trent, snickering at the bored expression on Kira's face and the shocked expression on Trent's as Ethan carried on explaining the finer points of all 16 Street Fighter games plus the numerous spin offs without stopping for air.

"Conner here."

"Conner, get to St. Swithin's Cathedral at once. One of Mesogog's monsters is attacking it. I'll meet you a lot there," said Tommy

Conner sighed heavily, "Sure, Dr. O."

Conner jogged back to his friends and pressed the ESC button on Ethan's laptop, "Why did you do that Conner? I was on level 10 of Hyper Street Fighter II Turbo."

Conner rolled his eyes, "We've got work to do. Trent you best stay here. Your in no state to fight."

Trent nodded in reply. Ethan and Kira got up and followed Conner out of Hayley's cyberspace.

"Ready?"

Kira and Ethan both nodded, "Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

----------

The monster burst through the window and started to approach the priest as people were fleeing, "You will come with me...... This unit recognises Ranger bio-forms. Bio-forms, you're efforts to slow me will prove futile."

The monster turned to the three Rangers and fired a laser beam at them, sending them flying in the air. Conner was the first to recover from the attack, "Kira, get the priest out of here. Ethan and I will do with this poser" Conner and Ethan went to fight the creature, as Kira grabbed the priest and started to leave the cathedral via the roof, by-passing the tyrannodrones at the door.

Once on the roof, Kira placed the priest down again, "You best get out of here. Do you know a way to get to the ground from here." The priest nodded frantically and went off to a secret passage. Kira turned to go back down to help her friends but ducked at the last minute to avoid the sword swing aimed at her head.

"Swift reactions! Well done, Yellow Ranger! You're strong; I'll give you that. But I'm stronger, my dear."

Kira looked Shirakumo up and down. He had long flowing black hair, a metallic blue and silver body suit covered by a white cape. His face was covered in red and white face paint and his eyes were red. Kira noticed a look of cockiness on his face, "Bring it, you two bit Zorro!"

Shirakumo battered Kira, knocking her back and forth, swatting away any attack she could come up with. Shirakumo then grabbed Kira by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

"Time to finish this boring game." Shirakumo raised his sword and swung it toward the injured Kira, but before he could hit her, another sword blocked the attack.

"At last...the most dangerous one of all."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Part 2

**Army of the Abyss**

**Summary: **The Dino Rangers have a lot more then Mesogog to worry about when supernatural creatures called Hellspawn start turning Reefside into a city of demons.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_--News Report--_

Thanks Arctic Wolf 18 for your review. I've changed the first chapter so it's a bit longer. Also I'll try and make the scenes last longer.

**Previous Chapter**

Shirakumo battered Kira, knocking her back and forth, swatting away any attack she could come up with. Shirakumo then grabbed Kira by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

"Time to finish this boring game." Shirakumo raised his sword and swung it toward the injured Kira, but before he could hit her, another sword blocked the attack.

"At last...the most dangerous one of all."

**Chapter 2**

Kira opened her eyes to see a silver broad bladed sword inches from her face; the only thing keeping it from touching her was the Brachio Staff.

"Kira, you ok?"

Kira nodded in reply to Tommy's question.

"Fine, go and help the others. Shirakumo's mine."

"But.."

"I said he's mine!"

Kira reluctantly left, looking at the stand off one last time before jumping back into the cathedral to help fight the monster.

Shirakumo charged at the Black Ranger with his sword ready, "The myth given form and substance. I'm honored. Well? No witty repartee? Or is that too banal for he-who-is-legend?"

Tommy raised his Brachio Staff ready to defend himself, "Flap your gums while you can still move you jaws, hotshot."

Shirakumo's sword and the Brachio Staff clashed together. Shirakumo then released the same gas he used on Conner from his sword. Tommy stumbled back coughing as Shirakumo charged again, "What a disappointment. The great Tommy Oliver, defeated by some knockout gas. Not even worth the cost of the gas."

As Shirakumo got closer, Tommy swung the Brachio Staff at the back of Shirakumo's knees, knocking him down, "And you weren't even worth the cost of nose plugs. Or did you think I didn't learn from your stunt with Conner."

Shirakumo kicked a foot up, aiming to hit Tommy in the face but Tommy managed to catch the foot and swing Shirakumo into a stone gargoyle, "You're strong and fast, I'll give you that."

Shirakumo used his body to shield Tommy's view so he couldn't see him pick up a broken piece of the stone gargoyle, "How kind. You won't mind if I give you this in return then." Shirakumo then jumped up and smacked Tommy in the head with the piece of stone.

The Black Ranger flew back and landed on the ground.

"Time for you to return to the realm of the mythic, Tommy. With any luck, in the retelling and building of your legend, maybe you'll be a bit taller."

Shirakumo charged at Tommy again but was greeted by Tommy's foot. Tommy sprang up, span in the air twice and kicked Shirakumo in the stomach, "Have a nice flight!" The Black Ranger scratched his head, "Hmmm, deja vu!"

Shirakumo pulled himself up slowly, as Tommy picked up his Brachio Staff, "Time to finish this. Brachio staff, energy orb, FIRE!"

The orb flew toward Shirakumo knocking him off the cathedral roof. The orb exploded seconds later, engulfing the falling Shirakumo in the blast.

Tommy looked over the edge, "Nuts."

"What's wrong Dr.O. He's gone. He couldn't have survived that."

Tommy recognised the voice straight away, "Yes, he could have Conner. Guys like that have nine lives."

----------

"What's Hellspawn?"

Ethan started jumping on the spot, "Oh, I know. Please Hayley, please let me explain."

Hayley sighed, "Sure. Go ahead Ethan."

Ethan smiled at Hayley, "Thanks. Hellspawn feature in a comic called Spawn. The main character is a Hellspawn, sent to Earth after his death by the devil to lead the armies of darkness to conquer the planet and enslave the human race. But in the Shinobi video game the Hellspawn are the foot soldiers, they are usually zombies and demons."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "So this Shirakumo is a soldier for the devil? Great, we were lucky Dr. O could beat him. If he's a common soldier, I dread to think how strong the generals are."

"Don't worry Kira, Shirakumo is a general. According to legend the Hellspawn have three generals - Shirakumo, Kurakuda and Beniguzume. But the legend states they were destroyed in Tokyo centuries ago."

Tommy scratched his head, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news but actually there are four. They have two forms - demon and human. According to Ninjor, Shirakumo is a cross between a tiger and a spider, fires energy blasts from his mouth and create spider soldiers. Beniguzume is a fire moth, able to create fireballs and moths that turn into balls of fire. Kurakuda is a giant cross between a snake and fox, he's able to create ice blasts, teleport, freeze people and snake soldiers. The last Hellspawn Lord is Aomizuchi, he's the most powerful one."

"What does he look like and what can he do?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Trent. No one has met Aomizuchi and lived to tell the tale."

"What about the this incident in Tokyo?"

Tommy sat down, "It's a long story. The Hellspawn caused an earthquake which released an ancient temple that devil worshippers built, it was all part of an Armageddon plan they had. They turned Tokyo into a demon-infested city. Before the Hellspawn could spread an ancient ninja clan, who created the Wind and Thunder Ranger powers, along with Ninjor defeated the Hellspawn Lords and the sorcerer who released them. They sealed them away using magic but some how they must have been released. Some legends say they created an amulet that stored the powers of Wind, Thunder and the Ninjetti as one."

"Why don't we just ask for the help from this clan?"

Tommy lowered his head, "Well the thing is, according to Ninjor, there are no clan members left. You lot best head home and get some rest, you're going to need it and I need to mark some of coursework, it's been a long day."

----------

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" The voice shouted. Every step the person made could be heard in the basement. Justin dragged himself over to the nearest wall to support himself and then up to the basement door to block it from opening. The person reached the basement door, "Could the little mouse be down here I wonder? Little ranger, little ranger, come out, come out, or I'll blow down your house...well your dad's house but who cares?" The person started to laugh as he kicked the door a couple of times, testing how strong it was.

Justin used the stoppage of kicks against the door to reposition himself against the door, using more of it to support himself. The figure backed off from the door and charged at the door, shoulder barraging it. The door broke off its hinges instantly, sending Justin crashing down the stairs. He hit the floor with a thud, as the figure started his dissent of the stairs laughing, "Oh god, this is easy. Those lightspeed punks were more of a challenge."

Justin was desperately trying to get up when the figure grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor, causing the Justin to kick the figure in the ribs, but it didn't phase the figure, "Think yourself lucky. You won't be around when the final battle takes place, so you won't have a as painful death as your friends."

Justin was too scared to scream, eyes locked on the person in front of him, desperately trying to kick the person away. Just then the basement was filled with a cracking sound as Justin's body went limp.

The person dropped Justin on the floor and started to walk off, "Weakling. I just hope Jason Lee Scott is more of a challenge."

----------

There was a full moon and the light sparkled on the blade of the sword as Merrick settled down for the night. Merrick gazed at the sword, wondering when he would next have to wipe the blood of some vile creature from its sharp edge. The flame of the campfire gently died, as Merrick began to drift asleep. Suddenly in the brushes the sound of a twig being cracked underneath a foot was heard. Merrick jumped to feet and grabbed his sword. He stood motionless but alert, ready to pounce at any time. Then a groan followed by the thud of a body falling to the ground was heard. Merrick slowly walked over to the bush where the noise came from and carefully pulled back the branches. He looked down to see a man with a black suit of armor with a red ruby in his chest piece, his face contorted with pain. Merrick crouched down to remove the cracked and broken helmet covering his head and then noticed two crossbow bolts protruding from the stomach of his armor-clad torso.

Merrick picked up the man and carried him to his campfire. After carefully putting the man down, Merrick grabbed his water bottle, "Here, drink some of this." The man drunk a little bit of water and then started to cough and moan. He sat up rigid, eyes staring fixedly ahead, and started to shout, "Must get away! Must get it to safety! Don't you fear! I will get it to safety! Oh yes, indeed I will. Oh yes..."

Merrick looked at the man, 'He is obviously delirious from the poison- tipped bolts lodged in his stomach.' The man slumped down again to the ground, his eyes stared unblinkingly at Merrick, as he again started to shout, "Ambush! Look out! The amulet! Take the amulet to the Rangers!" Merrick raised an eyebrow at the word 'Rangers', wondering whether he meant Power Rangers.

The man's eyes half close and the pain seemed to ease a little, and as the delirium subsided, he spoke again in a low whisper, "Help us friend...take the amulet to the Power Rangers...only the amulet will defeat them...We were on our way back from the Black Forest with the amulet...ambushed...others killed…..the map in there will take you to the home of an old man...he has the amulet….I beg you to take the amulet and take it to the Rangers."

The man opened his mouth to start another sentence, but nothing came out except his last dying breath. Merrick sat down on the leafy ground and reached over to the still body of the man and removed the pouch from his leather belt around his waist. Merrick went through the pouch looking for the map, "Should I do what the old man asked me? Why not? It's been a few weeks since I had a half decent battle."

Merrick settled down to sleep thinking of the rewards and battles that awaited him.

* * *

Please read and review andflame if you want- it will help improve my writing. Any requests for pairings, then list them in the review please.


End file.
